Booboo
by KivaEmber
Summary: Competition with the.amethyst.alchemist. UraIchi fluff. Urahara has a booboo, and he’s having trouble getting Ichigo to kiss it better…


**Title: **Booboo

**Pairing: **UraIchi

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I would normally insert something witty in here about not owning Bleach and that it belongs to Tite, but it's too early in the morning to think of one. Think of one to place here XD

**Summary: **Competition with the.amethyst.alchemist. UraIchi fluff. Urahara has a booboo, and he's having trouble getting Ichigo to kiss it better…

**A/N: **This is a competition between me and the.amethyst.alchemist, started when I was drunk after a party and apparently asked her for a UraIchi story with the theme paper cut (I honestly am not sure what I did, but she posted back the things I said… apparently I'm scared of Ronald McDonald because of his rape face). Sooo, yeah, if you're reading this, look at the.amethyst.alchemist's and decide whose better!

There's nothing hardcore, just some cute fluff between Ichi and Ura, we decided that a lemon would be a little unfair XD I'm the more experienced one, eheheheh…

Written between 12:00am to 2:00am when watching South Park :D

Enjoy!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_And that's the real lesson: Don't leave food in the fridge."_

_-- Spike, Cowboy Bebop_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BOOBOO**

Urahara gave a soft hiss, dropping the sheaves of paper on the short table as he raised his pale index finger to eyelevel, pale brows furrowed at the thin cut along the calloused pad. He could already feel the irritating throb of pain along the neat slice, pink tint to the wounded skin, and huffed in an annoyed manner. This was why he hated paperwork – paper cuts were close to follow.

"What's that frown for?" Ichigo asked shrewdly from across him, looking up briefly from his algebra homework to quirk a brow at the sulky pout on the blond's lips. "You lost profit or something?"

"No…" Urahara held out his injured finger out to the redhead. "I got a booboo!"

Ichigo looked vaguely taken aback, brown eyes widening in a peculiar look of bewilderment as he stared at the near invisible cut on the shopkeeper's finger. "A…booboo…?" The teen deadpanned. "What are you? Three?"

With a faint undercurrent of mischievousness in mercurial grey eyes, Urahara ignored the scathing glare the redhead was giving him and whined. "Kiss it better, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo stared at him, silently asking if he was kidding. By the way Urahara still held out his hand before the teen, it was apparent he was not. "…No." Ichigo returned to his algebra homework, twirling his pen absently at the simultaneous equations he had to solve. "Kiss it yourself, weirdo."

Urahara pulled back his finger, giving an exaggerated sniff and bowing his head so that the brim of his hat hid his mischievously glittering eyes from view. "But it'll stop hurting if you kiss it, Kurosaki-kun." He whimpered in the most pathetic voice he could muster. It was so much fun messing with the redhead's guilt complex. "You wouldn't want your wonderful boyfriend to suffer would you?"

"Stop exaggerating, it's just a damn paper cut." Ichigo snapped, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand as he tried to puzzle out a rather tricky equation. "Doesn't even need a plaster."

Urahara gave another sniffle, mentally counting down the seconds as the redhead scribbled an equation, paused, growled and continued scribbling again. Having to use most of his willpower to stop an amused grin curling his lips, Urahara decided to kick it up a notch as he began reading through the paperwork once more, pressing the pad of his thumb under the cut on his finger to cause a thin dribble of blood to smear along the wounded skin. "Ah! See, it's _bleeding_, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Then get a plaster." Ichigo growled, annoyed brown eyes looking up to see the blond fuss over the superficial cut. "And stop being a baby."

Oooh, Ichigo was being stubborn. Well, he can be stubborn too, and if he wants Ichigo to kiss his booboo, he'll have Ichigo kiss his booboo. "Just one little kiss, Kurosaki-kun! Please?" Urahara wasn't sure if he successfully hid the amusement in his eyes, (and by the disgruntled expression the redhead donned, he probably wasn't) but the teen sighed anyway, running a hand through vibrant orange hair.

"If I kiss it, will you stop pestering me?"

Triumph lit up in grey eyes. "Of course, Kurosaki-kun!" He held out his injured finger, mentally grinning at the embarrassed blush on Ichigo's cheeks. Aw, that blush just got cuter each time!

Ichigo huffed, lowering his pen on the table and looked round suspiciously, as if expecting someone to jump out and laugh at what he was going to do. "Alright then, you big baby." He muttered. Grasping the blond's pale hand, gently, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the paper cut, tongue flicking out briefly to lap up the smudge of blood on the skin.

Urahara made a small noise, finally succumbing to the urge to smile. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" He laughed as the blushing redhead pulled away quickly, suspicious brown eyes looking around for any witnesses to the scene. Ichigo was still holding onto his hand, slim fingers warm against his pale skin. "Though it still hurts a little…" He trailed off suggestively with an innocent smile.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but complied with another soft kiss and releasing the hand immediately. "I'm not kissing it again." He snapped, picking up his pen and viciously attacking his homework with a harsh scowl in place, though it didn't hide the bright crimson blush on tanned cheeks. "Suck it or something if it still hurts."

"'Suck it'?" Urahara questioned with a grin, retracting his hand and eyeing the blushing teen from under his hat.

Ichigo's scowl, and blush, deepened. "I'll give you something more then a paper cut to worry about in a minute if you don't shut up, Urahara!"

"Hm, now that you mention it, Kurosaki-kun…I guess a kiss wasn't enough…maybe if you could 'suck it' for a few seconds…"

"Urahara!"

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Eheheh…Urahara is a perv 8D

(Yawns) Well I'm pooped. Quick lil' drabble. Now it's time to check out the.amethyst.alchemist's version and see who's better...if she's posted it yet! (Marches off)

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
